The Tufts Oncology Group is submitting this application for continued support of Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group activities aimed at improving the diagnosis and therapy of patients with cancer. Chemotherapy, radiotherapy and immunotherapy studies will be carried out according to ECOG protocols. Laboratory studies to better evaluate the immunolog factors in malignancy are being pursued. Test systems for the measurement of tumor markers in serum and malignant effusion fluids will be developed and evaluated. Animal systems are being utilized to better evaluate the effects of surgery, radiotherapy, tumor cell innoculation and tumor antigen injection on tumor growth and immunological competence. Studies of estrogen receptor protein in patients with cancer of the breast are also being carried out. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Heppner, G., Henry, E., Stolbach, L., Cummings, F., McDonough, E., Calabresi, P. Problems in the clinical use of the microcytotoxicity assay for measuring cell-mediated immunity to tumor cells. Cancer Res. 35: 1931-1937, 1975. Cummings, F. J., Hepper, G. H., Byrne, M., Stolbach, L., Calabresi, P. Evaluation of cell-mediated reactivity and serum blocking factors in melanoma patients on chemotherapy. Med. and Ped. Oncology 1:195-206, 1975.